Destins croisés
by Nodoka997
Summary: Et si Gajil avait quitté Phantom Lord avant de faire du mal à Levy ? Si leur rencontre avait été différente ? Leur rencontre est-elle finalement le destin ?
1. Surprise et déjà-vu

Levy ouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa ses couvertures en grognant et, songeuse, pensait au rêve étrange qu'elle venait de faire. Étrange, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle y avait vu un homme. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que rien qu'avec son apparence il sortait de l'ordinaire.

Les cheveux très longs (ils lui descendaient tout de même en-dessous des épaules !) et d'un noir de jais, mis à part son pantalon, il portait des vêtements de la même couleur. Rien qu'en voyant sa carrure, il y avait de quoi être impressionné : il était très grand, avec des mains presque aussi larges que la tête de la jeune fille, et surtout, il avait des bras énormes, ses muscles saillants paraissant faux tellement ils étaient contractés. Ce qui avait le plus surpris Levy, ce n'était pas tout cela. Non, ce qui l'avait réellement surpris – et aussi intimidé, il fallait l'avouer – c'était le nombre de piercings que son visage arborait. Il en portait trois à la place de ses sourcils, cinq sur chaque oreille ainsi que trois de chaque côté du nez.

Il s'était alors tourné vers elle et Levy avait voulu s'enfuir, mais comme dans la plupart des rêves, elle avait été incapable de faire un geste. Elle avait alors eu tout le temps de regarder à loisir ce qu'elle avait omis, depuis le début, d'observer. Lorsqu'elle avait capté le regard du jeune homme, elle avait cru mourir de peur en voyant ces yeux froids, métalliques et dénués d'émotion. Et enfin, elle avait hoqueté de stupeur : dès qu'il avait aperçu la frêle jeune femme qui se tenait jusqu'alors derrière lui, quelque chose avait changé. Non, pas quelque chose. Tout avait changé. Levy avait vu des émotions si intense dans ces iris rouges qu'elle aurait presque pleuré pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle avait vu défiler successivement surprise, colère meurtrière, stupéfaction, tristesse et désespoir. Un désespoir si énorme et douloureux que pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer.

C'est lorsque le besoin de respirer, n'ayant pas seulement lieu que dans son rêve, mais aussi dans la réalité se fit ressentir, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, les yeux clos et encore hagarde. Eh bien, elle qui se félicitait d'être fraîche et reposée dès le matin, pour une fois, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Cela la contraria, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la signification de son rêve. Habituée à lire, interpréter et analyser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, elle était plutôt fière de son incroyable capacité de déduction. Mais là, elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur rien, et ne voyait pas une trace d'explication concrète à ce songe.

Elle soupira profondément pour se détendre. Ce n'était rien, elle allait l'oublier dès qu'elle rentrerai dans la guilde et ferai, une fois de plus, une mission avec ses deux partenaires, Jett et Droy. Elle espérait juste que cette fois, ils ne se disputent pas au point de détruire des bâtiments autour d'eux et du coup de réduire la prime. En ce moment, niveau argent, elle était plus bas que d'habitude et essayait de gagner assez pour ne pas avoir à prendre un appartement plus petit. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Lucy si elle avait des problèmes de ce genre, mais cela l'embêtait rien que d'y penser. C'est vrai, quoi, elle était quand même assez grande pour ne pas être obligée de demander de l'argent en baissant la tête !

Plongée dans ses pensés, elle marchait d'un pas vif en direction de Fairy Tail, marmonnant entre ses dents des mots qu'elle seule était capable de comprendre. Levy se reprit soudain et s'arrêta un instant. Qu'avait-elle à être aussi négative, aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se frappa sans douceur les joues pour reprendre une contenance et se remit à avancer. Tout irait bien, se persuada-t-elle. Pour une fois, Jett et Droy trouveraient un terrain d'entente, elle allait pouvoir remonter dans ses économies puis faire la fête chez Lucy le soir venu. Ça, c'était un programme qui lui plaisait. Oui. Tout irai bien.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait lui aussi tête baissée, ayant l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Craintifs, les passants s'écartaient en chuchotant et le montraient du doigt. Une capuche cachait la plus grande partie de son visage mais ses yeux en payaient les frais : il ne voyait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Mais de toute façon, qui pouvait être assez bête pour se trouver dans son chemin ? Il n'avait pas besoin de voir puisque personne ne s'approchait de lui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il n'hésitait donc pas à prendre toute la place sur le trottoir en continuant de regarder ses pieds.

Levy, ayant enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur, releva la tête... Juste à temps pour voir qu'elle fonçait sur quelqu'un. Elle cria pour l'avertir, mais trop tard : elle s'était cognée la tête de plein fouet contre le torse de l'homme imposant qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Surpris par ce minuscule bout de femme qui lui était tombé dessus, l'homme avait écarquillé les yeux et, bien que l'impact – du moins pour lui – n'avait pas été violent, il rejeta la tête en arrière et sa capuche découvrit son visage.

Levy se tenait le nez, mécontente. Elle s'était fait mal. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout irait bien, se répéta-t-elle. Elle leva la tête et faillit crier de nouveau. Visiblement, tout n'irait pas bien. Elle avait reconnu cet homme en une fraction de secondes, alors que lui ne l'avait probablement jamais vue. Non, tout n'irait pas bien. Car devant elle se dressait l'homme qui l'avait rendu si maussade alors que la journée n'avait pas encore commencé. Devant elle se tenait l'homme de son rêve.


	2. Kidnapping ?

Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai reçu deux commentaires en si peu de temps, je suis presque transportée de joie !

Merci infiniment à vous, Nevanlinna et Frozen Ryuko.

Je vous assure que je suis la plus heureuse du monde ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'atteler sans attendre à ce chapitre ;)

Ah ! Et aussi, pour bien vous rassurer... Comme j'écris au feeling, je navigue à vue :3

* * *

Levy ne sut comment réagir. Elle se contentait d'observer l'homme, bouche-bée, ne pouvant faire un geste. Soudain, quelqu'un cria parmi les passants :

- Regardez ! C'est Gajil Redfox, l'homme reconnu comme potentiellement dangereux par la guilde noire Phantom Lord !

Gajil, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, poussa une bordée de juron qui fit rougir Levy jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Eh bien, au moins, de ce côté-là, on pouvait dire qu'il avait un vocabulaire... varié.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier qui terrifia la jeune fille. Dans ses yeux ne filtrait aucune détresse ni peur, juste une colère noire et impulsive. Levy essaya de se faire encore plus petite que d'habitude alors que l'homme semblait réfléchir. Il lança alors un « Gihi ! » satisfait qui ressemblait à un rire mais qui paraissait trop bizarre pour que ce soit réellement ce qu'on pouvait penser. Avec la rapidité d'un faucon, il attrapa la jeune mage avec un seul bras et la hissa sur son épaule. Alors que Levy, semblant enfin être sortie de sa léthargie, s'égosillait d'une voix terriblement aiguë – oui, quand elle avait peur, ses intonations avaient tendance à devenir dangereusement stridentes – Gajil sauta. Oui, il sauta, tout simplement. Mais pouvait-on encore appeler ce qu'il venait de faire un saut ? Car son bond venait littéralement de les faire décoller à une vitesse effarante du sol. C'en fut trop pour Levy, qui tomba d'un coup dans les bras de Morphée, évanouie.

Gajil grommelait dans sa barbe, mécontent. Lui qui tenait à passer inaperçu, c'était clairement raté. Tout ça à cause d'une espèce de crevette bleue qui l'avait bousculé comme une idiote ! À cause d'elle, sa capuche était tombée et tout le monde avait pu le reconnaître. Sur le moment, emmener la jeune fille lui avait paru une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait... Surtout qu'elle avait failli lui arracher les oreilles à hurler comme ça ! Et pour ne rien arranger, cette peureuse s'était évanouie. Il se retrouvait donc avec un boulet à transporter – car il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser seule dans la forêt si il ne voulait pas avoir une mort de plus à son actif – et sa tête placardée certainement partout dans les rues de Magnolia. Quelle plaie...

Résigné, il reprit la froussarde sur son épaule et se faufila entre les arbres, silencieux. Il se demandait réellement ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment-là. Mais la jeune mage avait semblé le reconnaître et être triste pour lui. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmenée avec lui ? N'importe quoi ! Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour imaginer des choses pareilles. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se soucier de lui ? Gajil inspirait la crainte, et il en était fier. Continuant malgré tout à se poser des questions – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment ! – il marcha d'un pas plus mesuré en cherchant des yeux un endroit qui lui permettrait de dormir un peu.

Levy cligna les paupières, hagarde. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. Puis elle vit Gajil et les événements lui revinrent avec la violence d'un coup de poing. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle cria de nouveau. Décidément, elle n'était pas fine aujourd'hui ! Comment se faire remarquer le plus possible, by Levy McGarden ! L'homme se boucha les oreilles et cria à son tour, furieux :

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Tu sais que hurler ou quoi ?!

L'effet fut presque immédiat. Levy elle-même se surprit. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Gajil avait raison : elle n'avait fait que pousser des cris, et cela la rendait morte de honte.

L'homme parut soulagé un bref instant avant de prendre une expression de marbre. Il attendait visiblement qu'elle parle la première, ou alors il préférait simplement rester silencieux. Levy, mal à l'aise, opta finalement pour la première option :

- Euh... Vous êtes de Phantom Lord, c'est vrai ?

Cette question pouvait presque paraître banale, mais en vérité, elle était très importante pour Levy. En effet, cette guilde noire, i peine quelques semaines, avait attaqué la guilde et avait réclamé Lucy. Ils avaient fini à les battre, mais plusieurs ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes, principalement Erza. Levy avait d'abord eu peur quand Jubia des Quatre Éléments avait rejoint Fairy Tail. La femme pluie s'était finalement montrée plutôt gentille et portant une attention assez... démesurée à Grey. Mais la jeune mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait faillit se passer. Bien sûr, la guilde était reconstruite, bien sûr, tout le monde était guéri. Mais la peur restait là.

Gajil poussa un grognement et répondit :

- T'as pas entendu ce que l'autre abruti a dit ? Reconnu potentiellement dangereux par Phantom Lord, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! J'ai quitté cette guilde de faibles y a quelques mois déjà !

Levy tiqua sur le mot « faibles ». Si ce mage trouvait les Quatre Éléments faibles, elle préférait ne pas le voir se battre.

Soudain, l'homme sursauta et se leva d'un bond, les sens aux aguets. Levy, inquiète, se leva à son tour. À présent, elle aussi pouvaient l'entendre. Des bruits de pas venaient directement dans leur direction. Et vu la réputation que semblait avoir Gajil, la jeune mage doutait que les intentions de l'inconnu soient simplement amicales. Elle écarquillait les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas _un_ inconnu, mais _des_ inconnus qui se dirigeaient vers eux.


	3. Combat à sens unique

Et voilà le chapitre 3, un peu moins long que les précédents peut-être. Je suis plutôt fière d'avancer aussi vite, je l'avoue.

En espérant que vous ne soyez pas déçus, bonne lecture !

P.S : Surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires.

* * *

Et en effet, Levy ne s'était pas trompée. Bientôt, cinq se montrèrent devant eux, menaçants. Leurs intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires. Levy frissonna en voyant Gajil sourire d'un air carnassier. Cet homme était décidément effrayant. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, comme Natsu, le mage avait des canines surdéveloppées. Cette constatation la troubla plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle espérait que son pressentiment ne soit pas fondé…

_ - Tetsuryū no Uroko !_

Stupéfaite, Levy vit sa peau se recouvrir d'acier et se transformant en écailles couleur métallique. La suite fut très rapide, Gajil se contentant à présent d'envoyer un à un ses opposants par la force brute. La jeune mage restait tétanisée. Un Dragon Slayer ! Gajil était un Dragon Slayer ! Et vu la rapidité et l'aisance avec laquelle il se débarrassait de ses adversaires, il était peut-être même aussi fort que Natsu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous ceux qui avaient voulu les attaquer étaient à terre, certains gémissant de douleur, d'autres ayant proprement perdu conscience. Le mage d'acier – elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il arborait autant de piercings – se tourna vers elle, une lueur sanguinaire dans le regard allant parfaitement avec ses yeux rubis.

Levy voulut s'enfuir. Mais, comme ce qui lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps, son corps et son esprit n'étaient pas en phase. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Comment mourir le plus rapidement du monde par Levy McGarden ? En attendant qu'un tueur fou se rende compte que vous existez, bien sûr ! Qu'elle était stupide… Alors que son cerveau analysait calmement – enfin, le plus calmement possible au vu de la situation – les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, ses bras et surtout ses jambes demeuraient désespérément immobiles.

Étrangement, le Dragon Slayer se calma, une lueur impénétrable remplaçant la lueur meurtrière et il s'assit avec lourdeur à côté de Levy. Enfin, à côté, c'était une façon de parler. Il y avait un corps allongé sur toute sa longueur entre eux deux, quand même ! Gajil voulut dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Décidément, il avait du mal à parler autrement qu'avec ses poings, celui-là. Levy se surprit à le trouver un moment presque attachant tant sa difficulté de communication était enfantine, puis balaya cette pensée d'un coup, mortifiée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle perdait la tête ou quoi ? Cette fois, Levy décida de ne pas prendre la parole. Mieux valait que le mage d'acier fixe les bases de leur « relation » qui commençait à devenir compliquée.

* * *

Lucy poussa la porte de la guilde, guillerette. Elle était impatiente de trouver une mission avec Natsu et Happy. Et si en plus la récompense proposait une clé, elle serait comblée… Puis elle s'arrêta, intriguée, en voyant Jett et Droy se battre. Bien sûr, ces deux-là se disputaient souvent pour l' « amour » de Levy, mais cette fois ils paraissaient franchement inquiets. Elle s'approcha donc des rivaux et demanda, de sa voix la plus innocente possible :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Immédiatement ils se tournèrent vers la constellationniste qui faillit reculer sous le flot de paroles qu'ils débitaient tout deux en même temps. Impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions ! Elle ordonna, autoritaire :

Ça suffit ! Calmez-vous, bon sang, comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne votre problème ?!

Jett et Droy, penauds, reprirent leur souffle. Jett, ayant plus vite retrouvé sa maîtrise de lui, déclara d'une voix hachée :

- Levy a disparu !


	4. Fissure

Et voilà le chapitre 4, tout beau tout neuf et rein que pour vous ! Je tiens à remercier Lalyne qui m'a laissé un commentaire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- T'as faim ?

Trois mots. Trois prononcés d'une manière neutre, sans réelle émotion. Presque une constatation. Trois mots prononcés par une voix grave et masculine. Par une voix profonde. Par une voix envoûtante.

Levy s'ébroua. Non mais franchement, elle devenait grave, là. C'était quoi ces pensées qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des fantasmes ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle finissait par se faire peur elle-même !

- T'as faim ?

Ah zut. Le comble, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas répondu. La voix de Gajil – oui, c'était bien sur cette voix que la mage avait déliré – cette fois, était plus insistante. Plus énervée, aussi. Levy se sentit rougir. Génial ! Elle devait avoir l'air encore plus idiote, maintenant. Elle balbutia d'une voix faible :

- Euh… Oui, j'ai faim.

Le Dragon Slayer grogna. Quoi, sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu ? Elle était désolée de ne pas vouloir mourir de faim parce qu'un rustre l'avait à moitié kidnappée sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir !

Gajil se leva toutefois, poussant sans ménagement du bout du pied un corps qui lui barrait la route. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, Levy se leva à son tour et le suivit.

N'en pouvant plus, Levy posa les mains sur ses cuisses, le dos courbé. Ils marchaient tous les deux sans un mot depuis bientôt une heure, et la jeune mage se sentait essoufflée. Habituellement elle était plus résistante que ça, mais il fallait avouer que la peur avait drainé une bonne partie de son énergie. Gajil se tourna vers elle. Elle essaya de trouver un quelconque sentiment dans ses yeux, mais échoua une fois de plus face à ce regard indéchiffrable. C'en était devenu frustrant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Encore cette voix neutre. La jeune fille répondit, cherchant encore à reprendre sa respiration :

- C'est… C'est juste que… Je suis un peu… fatiguée.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Levy recula par un geste instinctif. Elle n'avait pas peur. C'était juste que… Il était tellement grand, et elle tellement petite ! Une telle différence de taille lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus inutile et faible que d'habitude. Le Dragon Slayer s'était figé, semblant ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il marcha de nouveau vers elle et, sans crier gare, la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien – ce qui n'était pas complètement faux – et la posa sur son épaule comme un sac, la tête de Levy se cognant contre son dos (et ses jambes contre son torse) à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Cette position devenant de plus en plus inconfortable, la jeune fille lança un timide :

- Euh…

Gajil s'arrêta. Il la posa au sol et lança, agacé :

- Quoi ?

C'est juste que… Je vais marcher toute seule. Ça ne va pas être facile, sinon…

Levy poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était de nouveau soulevée, mais cette fois, il l'accrocha dans son dos. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris. Soulagée, Levy souffla :

- Merci.

Elle ne put voir le visage du mage d'acier à ce moment-là. Mais elle put entendre sa voix. Une voix qui paraissait presque hésitante en prononçant ces deux mots maladroits :

- De rien.

Levy sourit. Si sa voix avait changé pendant un infime instant, alors, il était presque certain que ses yeux aussi avaient changé. Gajil n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il en avait l'air, la jeune fille en était persuadée. Car pendant cet infime instant, cet instant qui prenait à présent une toute autre importance, la carapace du mage d'acier s'était fissurée.

* * *

La guilde de Fairy Tail était en effervescence. Il était certain que Levy avait disparu, mais personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Les mages entraient et sortaient en coup de vent, cherchant une quelconque information pouvant leur être utile. Alors que tout le monde commençait à désespérer, Erza déboula comme une furie et cria :

- J'ai quelque chose !

Aussitôt le silence se fit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel dans ce bâtiment continuellement animé. Droy craqua le premier et demanda, pressant :

- Alors ?

Erza semblait hésiter à répondre. Finalement, elle se lança :

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment sûr, mais… J'ai quelque peu « secoué » un passant qui avait l'air de savoir plus que ce qu'il n'en disait…

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail frissonnèrent. La patience n'étant clairement pas le fort de Titania, ce passant avait dû passer un sale quart-d'heure. Ignorant le sentiment collectif de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la guilde, Erza poursuivit :

- Et il a finit par m'avouer qu'une fille de petite taille, d'environ vingt ans et qui avait les cheveux bleus avait été emmenée. Mais pas par n'importe qui… Apparemment, à ce moment-là elle se trouvait avec Gajil Redfox, le Dragon Slayer qui a été banni de Phantom Lord.

Comme le silence était encore de mise dans la guilde, chacun put entendre distinctement le fracas d'un verre se brisant sur le sol. Gênée d'être ainsi devenue le centre d'attention, Jubia baissa un instant la tête. Mais elle sembla se reprendre et déclara un faible mais convaincu :

- C'est impossible !

Tous observaient la femme de l'eau, médusés. Jubia s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

- Parce que, Jubia sait bien que Gajil-kun serait incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui n'a pas été déclaré officiellement comme son adversaire !

Marakof, sentant clairement les ennuis venir, demanda :

- Jubia, tu connais Gajil ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, mal à l'aise. Jubia connaît plutôt bien Gajil-kun, ils se voyaient souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de Phantom Lord !

Marakof se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il posa alors une question qui les aiderait certainement à comprendre certains points qui paraissaient encore très obscurs :

- Dis-moi… Sais-tu pourquoi un mage aussi puissant que lui a été banni de Phantom Lord alors qu'il était un atout de taille, puis déclaré comme potentiellement dangereux ?

Jubia secoua la tête :

- Gajil-kun n'a pas été banni… Il a quitté Phantom Lord de son propre chef ! Mais comme la guilde noire ne pouvait se permettre de l'avouer, elle a fait croire à tous qu'il avait été expulsé et, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne un problème, l'a déclaré potentiellement dangereux.

Le maître de Fairy Tail sembla réfléchir intensément… Puis, prenant soudain conscience de quelque chose, posa une nouvelle question :

- Mais alors… Comment es-tu au courant de tout ceci ?

- Gajil-kun, la veille de son départ, a dit adieu à Jubia…

La femme de la pluie semblait triste. Aussi, Marakof se dit que l'interrogatoire était terminé… Du moins pour l'instant. Le maître avait besoin de réfléchir de tout ceci au calme, pas entouré de cette bande d'énergumènes qui déjà recommençait à faire un boucan de tous les diables. Que s'était-il donc passé dans la tête du Dragon Slayer d'acier pour qu'il enlève en plein jour une mage de Fairy Tail, alors qu'il était recherché partout dans Magnolia ?


	5. Cavalier seul

Alors que le ventre de Levy commençait à faire des borborygmes de plus en plus embarrassants, Gajil s'arrêta. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés. Le mage d'acier posa Levy à terre et resta debout, les sens en alerte. La jeune fille l'observa, intriguée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudain, il sembla repérer quelque chose. Son bras, devenu pylône d'acier, prit une taille démesurée en une fraction de secondes. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le Dragon Slayer s'y dirigea, abandonnant Levy qui se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un monstre bizarroïde dans les bras. Levy grimaça en constatant qu'il était mort. Elle commençait à comprendre, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Gajil lança :

- Il paraît que c'est bon.

Hélas, il voulait bel et bien qu'elle mange _ce truc_. Elle essaya de masquer son dégoût mais le mage d'acier dû le voir puisqu'il répliqua, presque réprobateur :

- Fais pas la difficile et goûte !

Crû ? Sans façon, merci. Tant qu'à manger, autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que ce soit au moins comestible. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment montrer sa magie à tout va, mais mieux valait l'utiliser que de vomir. Elle se leva donc, prit quelques branches aux alentours sous les yeux d'un Gajil une fois de plus indéfinissables et les rassembla en un petit tas. Elle fit ensuite signe au Dragon Slayer de poser le monstre sur le monticule de bois légèrement branlant et celui-ci s'exécuta, bien que de mauvaise grâce. Enfin, elle traça des lettres en l'air et s'écria :

_ - Solid Script : Fire !_

Le feu, apparu de nulle part, alla s'écraser directement contre ce qu'elle allait manger dans peu de temps. À présent, Gajil l'observait, intéressé. Elle tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put et, lorsqu'elle estima que la viande était suffisamment cuite, éteignit les flammes avec un « _Solid Script : Water !_ » qui suivit le même trajet que son écriture précédente. Elle s'approcha de la nourriture encore fumante et, trop affamée pour faire la fine bouche, mordit dedans à belles dents. Elle s'arrêta de mâcher un instant, médusée. Gajil avait raison, c'était réellement bon ! Satisfaite de cette heureuse surprise, elle n'en laissa pas une miette.

Repue, la jeune mage s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, en face du Dragon Slayer qui n'avait pipé mot. Gênée, elle observa le mage d'acier. Le silence lui paraissait pesant, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Surtout qu'elle se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée… Plusieurs fois, le sommeil menaça de l'emporter. Plusieurs fois, elle le repoussa, fermement décidée à ne pas s'endormir. Mais elle clignait des yeux de plus en plus souvent, ses paupières lui paraissaient de plus en plus lourdes. Vaincue, elle abandonna et sentit sa tête tomber en avant.

* * *

Gajil, surpris, vit la jeune fille tomber en avant. Vif comme l'éclair, il eut le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le sol. Et bien, s'il s'attendait à ça. Mais que Levy se soit endormie l'arrangeait. Il commençait un peu trop à s'attacher à la mage aux cheveux bleus pour son propre bien. Il avait quitté Phantom Lord parce qu'il se sentait trop proche de Jubia, et voilà qu'en quelques heures, une autre personne lui faisait un effet semblable !

Mieux valait pour eux deux qu'il s'éloigne. Il la prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras, ne voulant surtout pas que Levy se réveille. Il aurait été bien en peine de lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait ainsi ! Décidément, elle était vraiment légère. Aussi menue qu'une crevette, en plus. Il sourit intérieurement. « Crevette » était un surnom qui collait plutôt bien à la mage.

Il fallait qu'il la ramène à sa guilde. Ayant vu l'insigne de Fairy Tail sur son épaule droite, il se doutait que c'était certainement le meilleur endroit pour la « déposer ». Cependant, l'entreprise était risquée. Il était toujours recherché, merci à Phantom Lord pour lui avoir mis encore plus de problèmes sur le dos. Il devait donc rester le plus discret possible, domaine dans lequel il n'était malheureusement pas très doué. Il réfléchit. Comment cacher la crevette, aussi ? Car il ne doutait pas que ses amis devaient la chercher.

Une idée lui vint. Il prit le manteau qu'il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais, et le posa sur la jeune femme de manière à ce que sa robe orange pétant ne se voie plus du tout. Il enleva le bandeau – évidemment, qui était de la même couleur – des cheveux de Levy et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis, avec de la terre, il réussit à faire en sorte que, si on ne regardait pas la jeune mage trop longtemps, ses cheveux paraissaient bruns. Ensuite, il la remit sur son dos.

Il fallait l'avouer, il préférait la porter dans ses bras, mais si elle restait sur son dos, ça faisait moins suspect. Fin prêt pour passer inaperçu, Gajil se mit à courir à une vitesse incroyable, préférant perdre le moins de temps possible.

Une fois dans la ville de Magnolia, il se mit à marcher d'un pas tranquille. Calme, calme, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait alors qu'il avait pris soin de remettre sa capuche. Mais il ne pouvait changer sa carrure, qui restait toujours aussi impressionnante et qui, forcément, attirait tous les regards. Plus il restait longtemps dans cette ville, plus il était nerveux. Le mage d'acier entendait les gens murmurer sur son passage, mais cette fois il n'en était pas fier. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin la guilde de Fairy Tail. Le trajet lui avait paru interminable, alors que cela faisait moins de deux heures que la jeune mage s'était endormie. D'ailleurs, elle devait vraiment être épuisée, pour avoir un tel sommeil de plomb.

Sous un coup de vent, sa capuche s'envola. Il poussa un juron à voix basse mais prit le temps de déposer délicatement Levy juste devant la porte de la guilde. Alors qu'un badaud criait en l'ayant reconnu, Gajil s'enfuit. La chasse avait repris. Et cette fois, il comptait bien rester seul.

* * *

La première chose que Levy vit en se réveillant fut la tête de Jett, puis celle de Droy. Ce qui était plutôt déroutant, comme elle avait fait exactement le même rêve que la dernière fois. Disons qu'elle s'attendait à voir un visage avec… plus de piercings. Lorsque les deux compères se précipitèrent vers elle avec un soulagement évident, elle comprit.

Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sentit le manteau de Gajil qui la cachait presque entièrement. Sans que Jett et Droy ne s'en rendent compte, elle serra avec force le seul lien qui la rattachait désormais au mage d'acier. Elle se retint de pleurer. Avait-elle vu Gajil pour la toute dernière fois ?


	6. Douleur et décisions

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Et là il y a beaucoup de sentiments chez nos deux tourtereaux... Je spoile pas plus =X

Par contre, j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre-là en particulier svp, parce que j'ai peur d'avoir fait un trop grand bond en avant...

Mais en même temps, on dit que c'est quand quelqu'un nous manque qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à lui...

Donc je sais pas trop. Vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

Gajil avait faim. Et quand il avait faim, il était de mauvaise humeur. Évidemment, la crevette avait mangé, mais pas lui ! Et son estomac le lui rappelait de plus en plus douloureusement. Seulement, difficile de trouver du fer ou de l'acier dans une forêt. Puisque bien sûr, c'était là qu'il était retourné. Pour lui, c'était l'endroit le moins dangereux.

Levy avait mal. Malheureusement, sa douleur était loin d'être physique. Elle avait tout simplement l'impression que son cœur menaçait à tout moment d'exploser en mille morceaux. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point elle s'était attachée au Dragon Slayer, qui ne lui en avait pourtant pas vraiment l'occasion. Le manteau de Gajil avait été laissé sur elle, aussi le serrait-elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Gajil sursauta. En mettant sans faire attention sa main dans sa poche, il avait senti le bandeau de la jeune mage. Il le sortit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Mais ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu orange qui n'avait rien de particulier. Frustré, il balança le bandeau au loin. Mais, penaud, il revint le chercher et le ramassa. Le mage d'acier était dans un état de confusion que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre.

Levy souriait. Ses amis étaient venus la voir, alors elle souriait. Mais la Levy si enjouée, si positive, lui semblait presque surjouée à présent. Elle souriait alors que les larmes menaçaient de la submerger. En retrait, Mirajane observait la jeune fille, pensive. En retrait, Mirajane ne souriait pas.

Gajil sautait d'arbre en arbre. C'était ce qui lui demandait le plus de concentration ; simplement courir lui permettait de penser. Mais il ne voulait pas penser, il voulait oublier. Alors, il regardait un arbre, se concentrait et sautait. Puis ainsi de suite. Il s'agissait toujours des mêmes mouvements, mais ils lui donnait l'impression d'oublier. Gajil avait faim, Gajil était énervé, Gajil était confus. Alors il sautait d'arbre en arbre.

Levy souriait toujours. Lorsqu'elle sentait que son sourire vacillait, elle éclatait de rire. Elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle... De jouer son propre rôle. Puis, un à un, ses amis quittèrent l'infirmerie. Elle dû répéter à Jett et Droy plusieurs fois qu'elle allait bien avant qu'ils ne se décident à partir. Personne ne lui avait encore posé de questions, mais bientôt elles fuseraient. Elle devait continuer à sourire. Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Mirajane en face d'elle.

Gajil s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il avait sauté d'arbre en arbre longtemps, mais n'avait rien oublié. Il avait toujours faim, il était toujours en colère, il était toujours confus. Il décida de se concentrer sur ce qui était presque le moins important, à présent. Il renifla dans la forêt, espérant sentir sans trop y croire une odeur métallique. Mais après quelques instants, il fut surpris de sentir ce qu'il cherchait. Tant mieux. Il se mit à courir, et essaya encore d'oublier.

Levy essaya de sourire, mais face à Mirajane elle ne faisait pas le poids. La barmaid s'approchait d'elle, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Puis elle gifla Levy. La jeune mage se frotta la joue, ses digues menaçant de plus en plus de céder. Devant elle, Mirajane arborait un sourire toujours plus grand. Puis, d'un coup, il s'effaça. Levy vit, pendant quelques instants, la _vraie_ Mirajane. Mirajane qui était triste, Mirajane qui avait mal, Mirajane qui compatissait.

Gajil se rapprochait de son but. Il arrivait presque à oublier dans l'excitation. Il savait que dès qu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il se rappellerait. Qu'il se rappellerait certainement avec plus de violence encore. Mais pour le moment, grisé, il vivait. Il vivait et oubliait. Il faillit éclater de rire mais se retint. Plus l'oubli serait fort, plus le rappel serait brutal. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé plus tard, non plus. Alors, même s'il oubliait, il étouffait encore et toujours ses émotions.

Levy craqua. Alors que Mirajane la prenait avec la plus grande douceur du monde dans ses bras, la jeune fille se sentit secouée de sanglots. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura encore et encore. Elle évacua son chagrin et son incompréhension. Levy savait sa réaction démesurée. Impossible de s'attacher autant en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais son cœur ignorait ce que sa raison lui assénait. Elle renifla, se moucha, pleura encore... Puis s'arrêta.

Gajil avait trouvé. Il s'arrêta devant le tas d'outils éparpillés sur le sol, reniflant de dédain devant la rouille qui les recouvraient. Tans pis, sa faim devenait insoutenable. Il déchiqueta, croqua, brisa avec violence le fer qu'il ingurgitait à une vitesse folle. Deux ou trois fois, il manqua de s'étouffer. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus un seul outil par terre. Puis le rappel le frappa de plein fouet.

Levy se détacha de Mirajane. Elle la regarda gravement alors que la chanteuse avait déjà repris son sourire. Tout le monde savait que le sourire de Mirajane était faux. Mais savaient-ils quel effort permanent cela demandait-il ? Quels sacrifices était-on contraints de faire ? Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux femmes. Pourtant, Levy se sentit plus proche de Mirajane que de n'importe qui à cet instant précis.

Gajil hurla. Un hurlement bestial qui fit s'enfuir les animaux à plus de cent mètres à la ronde. Complètement fou, il griffa un tronc d'arbre, frappa le sol, hurla. Il hurla si fort qu'il eut l'impression de devenir sourd. Il le savait, pourtant... Plus l'oubli était fort, plus le rappel était brutal. Si quelqu'un alors avait eu la témérité de passer par là, il n'aurait pas dit avoir vu un homme. Il aurait dit avoir vu un monstre.

Levy se releva alors que Mirajane quittait l'infirmerie de la guilde. Elle ne saurait jamais comment remercier la barmaid, qui lui avait apporté ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle était une mage de Fairy Tail ! Elle n'avait plus le droit de se voiler la face. Les yeux définitivement secs, elle s'emmitoufla dans le manteau du Dragon Slayer pour se donner du courage. Plus question de reculer. Levy quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Gajil avait mal.

Levy avait mal.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

Il devait ne plus jamais revoir Levy, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle devait retrouver Gajil, quel qu'en soit le prix.


	7. Issue inquiétante

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est arrivé légèrement plus tôt que prévu !

Mieux vaut dans ce sens-là que dans un autre ;)

Je remercie infiniment Medley Nightfallen pour son commentaire. C'est fou à quel point ça fait plaisir !

Ah oui, sinon ! Vous avez déjà écouté "Somewhere I belong" de Linkin Park ? Je trouve que les paroles correspondent plutôt bien à Gajil =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était décidé. Gajil allait quitter Magnolia. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour l'instant, mais peu importe. Plus il y aurait de distance entre lui et Levy, mieux il se porterai. Le Dragon Slayer se demandait vraiment ce qui clochait chez lui. Même avec Jubia ou Metalicana, jamais le rappel n'avait été aussi douloureux. De toute façon, l'éloignement facilitait toujours tout. Gajil l'avait bien compris, ce jour-là, alors qu'il attendait patiemment son père adoptif. Son père adoptif qui n'était jamais revenu. Au moins, le mage d'acier en avait retiré quelque chose : si on part avant que l'attachement ne devienne trop poignant, alors il est facile d'éviter de souffrir. Et Gajil ne voulait plus souffrir. La vie était trop courte pour passer son temps à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que soi.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait encore et encore... Au fond de lui, Gajil doutait. Était-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Et si le chemin qui paraissait le plus facile n'était qu'une illusion ? Mais désormais, il était trop tard. Il était lancé et refusait de se poser autant de questions. Il finirait par oublier petit à petit la crevette. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Le Dragon Slayer faillit foncer dans un arbre lorsqu'il sentit le bandeau de Levy qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter. Ah oui. Il y avait _ce problème-là_, aussi. S'il voulait couper les ponts, il ne pouvait se permettre de garder un quelconque lien. Il reprit donc le bout de tissu orange vif. Ne voulant toutefois pas que des bêtes féroces le dévorent, le mage d'acier l'accrocha à une hauteur suffisante sur un arbre qui semblait aussi menu que la jeune fille. Là, c'était parfait. Maintenant il pouvait partir en paix.

* * *

L'infirmerie de Fairy Tail était en proie à la perplexité ambiante. Lucy, ayant voulu se trouver seule avec Levy, était retournée la voir... Pour ne trouver qu'un bout de papier sur le lit où était précédemment couchée la jeune mage. D'ailleurs, ce mot si succinct ne les aidait en rien : « Ne me cherchez pas ». Une seule personne restait calme. Grey, ayant remarqué le manège de Mirajane, l'apostropha un peu rudement :

- Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il se heurta directement au sourire de la barmaid. Il souffla, exaspéré. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir avec elle. Et s'il disait un mot de travers, il savait que Mirajane se refermerait comme une huître. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait... Il mit les mains dans ses poches et lui lança un regard noir. La chanteuse se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau, mais de manière un peu plus triste cette fois. Grey savait que dans cette bataille-là, il ne pouvait pas gagner...

* * *

Inquiet, Gajil se retournait sans cesse. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le perturbait, comme si quelqu'un l'observait à son insu. Mais c'était impossible, quel que soit l'intrus, il l'aurait senti grâce à son flair ! Pourtant, le doute subsistait. Il essayait de se rasséréner mais rien à faire. Son corps tout entier lui criait que quelqu'un le traquait. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire cruel. Eh bien, quel que soit l'imbécile qui s'était mis en tête de le suivre, il allait passer un sale quart-d'heure. Ça tombait bien puisque Gajil avait envie de se défouler. Il s'assit donc contre un tronc d'arbre et patienta. Qui que ce soit, qu'il se montre! Il ne serait d'aucune pitié.

Le Dragon Slayer, eut toutefois un mouvement de recul lorsque la mage se décida à se montrer. De un, c'était une fille – ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en soit – et de deux, avec son corps chétif et ses grands yeux, elle lui rappelait un peu Levy – ce qui était beaucoup plus embêtant ! Mais au pire, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se détacher de la crevette. Mouais, bon, fallait avouer que prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne en cognant quelqu'un qui ressemblait un peu trop à la jeune fille, c'était un peu primitif, mais il s'en contenterait.

La jeune fille fit une courbette et se présenta :

- Bonjour, Gajil. Je m'appelle Ilona.

Le mage d'acier plissa les yeux, mécontent. Si elle avait espéré le déstabiliser parce qu'elle connaissait son prénom, c'était raté. Même le dernier péquenaud devait avoir entendu parler de lui, après le grabuge qu'il avait fait. Il ne lui retourna pas la politesse mais se leva. La jeune fille sourit alors d'un air condescendant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer au plus haut point Gajil. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Lassé de tout ce cirque, il s'élança, attaquant Ilona sans une once d'hésitation.

À sa grande surprise, la jeune mage esquiva sanas aucune difficulté apparente. La vache, elle était rapide ! Puis ce fut à son tour d'attaquer Gajil, qui lui par contre se le prit de plein fouet, désorienté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu sentir Ilona ? Minute ! Sentir ? Mais oui, c'était ça ! C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'identifier la source de son malaise, tout à l'heure. La mage n'avait pas d'odeur ! C'était possible, ça ? En tout cas, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, il suffisait qu'il se fie plus à son ouïe qu'à son odorat. C'était gagné d'avance !

* * *

Satisfaite, Levy reprit ses affaires et prit le manteau de Gajil sous le bras. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien de se laver ! Et puis elle préférait sa véritable apparence – cheveux et vêtements bien voyants – que celle que le Dragon Slayer lui avait donnée, même si elle avait le mérite d'être efficace. Car elle avait entendu en interceptant une conversation que Gajil n'avait été repéré que juste en face de la guilde, alors qu'elle et lui étaient activement recherchés. D'ailleurs, apparemment, il avait refait un de ses bonds prodigieux en s'enfuyant.

Soudain elle vit les fourrés bruisser. Paniquée, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Qui est là ?

Levy hurla. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de lui foncer dessus !

* * *

Gajil grogna. Bordel, s'il s'était attendu à ça... Là, il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il était dans la merde. Alors que la jeune fille riait aux éclats en prenant un malin plaisir à l'affaiblir petit à petit, il se dit que sur ce coup, il avait carrément foiré.


	8. Problème d'apparence

Et voilà le chapitre 8 =)

Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. =/

J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration en l'écrivant, et j'ai peur que vous soyez déçus.

Mais bon, vous ne pouvez savoir qu'en le lisant, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Purée... Cette sale petite garce d'Ilona avait bien caché son jeu ! Bien sûr, sa vitesse avait un peu posé problème au début. Mais Gajil s'était adapté plutôt facilement et avait rapidement eu le dessus, alors que la jeune fille continuait de sourire. Il n'avait compris pourquoi que par la suite.

Il s'apprêtait à l'assommer d'un coup bien placé, mais là, il s'était passé un truc qui lui avait vraiment posé problème.

Cette pourriture avait emprunté le visage de Levy ! Frapper quelqu'un qui ressemblait à la crevette, d'accord, frapper la crevette... Il ne pouvait pas. Même si techniquement, ce n'était pas la mage de Fairy Tail en elle-même, mais simplement un double, se voir lui faire du mal... C'était trop dur à encaisser. Mais comment elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient, celle-là ?!

Il avait reculé, indécis. Puis Ilona, comprenant que le champ était libre, ne lésina pas sur ses coups. Elle frappa le Dragon Slayer sans relâche, reprenant le visage de Levy dès qu'il esquissait le moindre geste pour attaquer. En plus, avec sa foutue vitesse, elle anticipait tous ses mouvements, et emprunter le visage de la crevette lui prenait beaucoup moins de temps qu'esquiver.

Il se borna à se défendre, recouvert de ses écailles d'acier qui absorbaient pas mal de dégâts. Mais ses coups étaient bien placés, et Gajil savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir comme cela indéfiniment. Il avait beau faire croire qu'il pouvait faire apparaître ses écailles de dragon d'acier à volonté, ça lui pompait quand même un paquet d'énergie !

Il essaya de réfléchir, bien qu'il préfère clairement foncer dans le tas. Comment retourner son point faible à un avantage qu'Ilona ne pourrait soupçonner ? Ou tout simplement... Comment se sortir de ce merdier ?!

* * *

Levy cria et... éclata de rire :

- Happy ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune mage était perplexe. Elle avait pourtant été très discrète, alors qu'Happy ne suivait que les gens qui lui paraissaient louches !

- En fait... Natsu et moi, on t'a vu, et on s'est demandé pourquoi tu te cachais. Alors je t'ai suivi pour voir où tu allais, mais on a dit d'un commun accord que tant que j'en saurais pas plus on alertait pas la guilde.

Levy fut presque surprise de ce qu'avaient décidé le mage de feu et son compagnon. Eux qui étaient toujours les plus bruyants et qui avaient le moins de tact, penser qu'ils pouvaient faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens... Ils remontaient dans son estime.

La jeune fille aimait beaucoup Natsu et Happy, c'était évident, mais il était évident aussi que ce ne seraient pas les deux premiers à qui elle penserait confier un secret ! Pourtant, Happy était là, alors qu'il avait vu qu'elle fuyait dans une direction qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et il avait préféré se taire et attendre la suite. Pourquoi pas tout lui déballer ? La mage de Fairy Tail avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et Happy était apparemment ouvert à tout.

Elle se lança donc. Plusieurs fois, elle vit qu'il se retenait de l'interrompre et cela la fit sourire. Enfin, elle termina son récit, et Happy lança une phrase qu'elle s'attendait à entendre :

- C'est beau l'amourrrrrrr !

Et oui, c'était le chat bleu tout craché. Il la sortait tellement souvent, pour tout et n'importe quoi, alors que son récit qui semblait plutôt explicite le fasse réagir de la sorte, quoi de plus normal ? Ça faisait tout de même du bien de se trouver avec un membre de la guilde. Levy se sentait plus sûre d'elle et de ses choix. Elle posa un regard interrogateur à Happy :

- Que comptes tu faire, maintenant que tu sais tout ?

Le matou lui fit un sourire adorable et répondit sans hésiter :

- Je te suis, bien sûr ! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si quelque chose se passe mal. Après tout, moi aussi, je suis un mage de Fairy Tail !

Cette affirmation lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle souffla un petit « Merci » et reprit sa route, accompagnée cette fois de Happy qui volait près de sa tête.

* * *

Natsu était bouillant. Mais que faisait donc Happy ? Lui qui d'habitude était doué en « missions de repérage », il en mettait du temps. Ou alors il avait une autre raison de le faire poireauter ? En tout cas, tout le monde était encore à l'infirmerie, et Lucy lui lançait des coups d'œils de plus en plus suspicieux. Elle se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et si elle commençait à le cuisiner, il risquait de ne pas faire long feu...

* * *

- Mais au fait, Levy...

- Oui ?

- Comment tu vas faire pour retrouver Gajil ? S'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, ça risque d'être difficile, non ?

La jeune fille se frappa le front. Mais quelle imbécile ! Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui était pourtant le plus basique. Elle avait l'air fine, maintenant. Elle s'assit à même le sol, ferma les yeux et se concentra pour trouver une solution. Comment trouver le Dragon Slayer alors que Magnolia était aussi vaste ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

* * *

Gajil avait pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait le sortir de là. Il était encore plus rapide qu'Ilona. Donc la fuite restait une possibilité. Mais faire ça, c'était vraiment humiliant ! Il n'était pas un lâche ! Le problème, c'est que s'il continuait de se prendre des coups de cette puissance, ses écailles n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison – ce dont il se serait bien passé – ses écailles disparurent, le laissant totalement démuni face à l'ennemi. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix... Se maudissant d'une telle faiblesse, il s'enfuit mais se promit de revenir après avoir récupéré de l'énergie et trouvé un moyen de battre cette emmerdeuse.

* * *

Levy avait trouvé. C'était si simple, finalement ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle possédait le manteau du Dragon Slayer, donc il suffisait de verser une potion (qui malheureusement, coûtait horriblement cher) sur son bien et comme un chien chercheur, la potion suivrait tous les déplacements du mage d'acier grâce à son odeur. Elle laisserait ainsi une trace partout où il était allé et il suffisait de la suivre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver un magasin magique, ce qui se révéla être un jeu d'enfant grâce à Happy. Elle l'utilisa sans attendre et vit aussitôt une ligne émeraude qui filait droit vers l'horizon. Pensive, elle se rappela avoir lu des symboliques contradictoires sur le vert. Un peu comme Gajil... On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il était. Elle sourit, confiante. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle retrouve le Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Gajil n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un était en train de le tracer ! C'était très perturbant de voir une ligne verte qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais là, du coup, il avait un autre problème... Il avait réussi à semer Ilona et à se cacher, mais quoi de plus simple pour elle à présent que de le trouver ? Et il n'avait pas récupéré du tout !

Mais qui avait bien pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Sûrement un ennemi qui voulait se venger... Mais comment avait-il pu avoir un objet à lui en sa possession ?

Ce n'était pas la question. Il avait intérêt à se casser vite fait et à bouger sans cesse s'il ne voulait pas se faire rétamer. Car entre temps, il n'avait pas trouvé de solution...


	9. Vrai visage ?

Et voilà le chapitre 9 !

J'informe d'ailleurs que ma fic est bientôt finie. Je compte écrire encore 2-3 chapitres maxi, et puis finish !

Donc attendez-vous à pleurer (ce sera triste de ne plus avoir de suite pour cette fanfic magnifique, non ?) XD

Bon je déraille é_è

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Levy s'arrêta un instant, légèrement essoufflée. Dis donc, il avait fait un sacré bout de chemin ! Et pourtant, il n'était pas parti depuis si longtemps que ça... La jeune fille se sentit presque découragée. La voix d'Happy la fit revenir à la réalité :

- Un problème, Levy ?

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Pas maintenant qu'un membre de la guilde était là pour l'épauler ! Elle lui fit donc un clin d'œil, reconnaissante une fois de plus, et répondit avec conviction :

- Aucun, on continue ! Et toi, ça va ?

- Aye !

Happy lui présenta un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Il avait l'air content de sa réponse et le montrait on ne peut plus clairement ! Cela soulagea la jeune mage qui reprit sa route, convaincue de la réussite de son entreprise.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, bouche-bée, mais cette fois pour une raison bien différente. Gajil avait... sauté sur les arbres ?! Levy savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à tout, mais quand même ! Elle continua malgré tout, jetant de fréquent coups d'œil vers les arbres. C'était assez perturbant.

* * *

Gajil continuait de courir. À ce jeu-là, il était censé gagner, mais l'usure finirait bien par l'épuiser complètement. Comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez... Il se morigéna. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à être aussi négatif ? Il était vrai que pou l'instant l'issue lui paraissait plutôt compromise, mais il était un Dragon Slayer ! Il en avait battu des plus coriaces.

_Mais jamais des gens n'ont pu exploiter ta plus grande faiblesse : l'attachement à une personne..._ souffla une petite voix intérieure. Il grogna de mécontentement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il devait être capable de frapper la crevette, c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait. Son attachement – qu'il trouvait légèrement excessif – semblait s'être un peu estompé. Ça lui ferait mal de voir la jeune mage de Fairy Tail souffrir – même si ce n'était toujours pas elle – mais il n'avait plus le choix...

Il continua de courir, mais de moins en moins vite pour faire croire à Ilona qu'il s'épuisait. Celle-ci, trop confiante, tomba directement dans le panneau. Il se retourna pour l'attaquer et elle prit aussitôt le visage de Levy avec un sourire victorieux. Mais même si ça lui faisait mal, il s'y était préparé depuis le temps qu'il fuyait. Son poing alla s'écrasa directement contre le ventre d'Ilona qui cracha un filet de sang, trop surprise pour réagir. Malheureusement elle avait encore le visage de la crevette...

Mais le mage d'acier n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter. Il avait mis un paquet de forces dans son premier coup, mais il semblait que cette mage avait encore du répondant. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Son revers envoya Ilona au tapis. Toujours munie du visage de Levy – qui était pas mal amoché à présent – elle siffla de colère et se remit debout. Elle était coriace, la gamine. Elle fonça sur Gajil qui esquiva sans problème, tout de même surpris qu'il lui reste autant de forces.

Il décida de se déchaîner. Il frappa sauvagement Ilona qui arborait encore et toujours le visage de la crevette, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il ne compta plus. Il frappa juste avec une bestialité sans mesure, hurlant comme un dément. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Le manque de forces, sa frustration et sa décision si difficile l'avaient rendu dans un état second, presque absent. C'est pour cela que ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune fille ne bougea plus du tout qu'il se calma. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la crevette, qui était ici depuis il ne savait combien de temps, et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés. C'est pour cela que quand il se tourna vers, elle s'enfuit, effrayée par son regard certainement sanguinaire.

Gajil reprit ses esprits avec lenteur. Avec une trop grande lenteur. Levy était déjà loin. Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, dépassé par les événements. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que la crevette le voie dans cet état-là ? Il voulait s'en débarrasser ? Et bien c'était gagné. Mais curieusement, le Dragon Slayer ne se sentait pas soulagé. Loin de là...

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tôt_

Levy continuait de suivre la ligne verte qui en devenait presque obsédante, concentrée sur son objectif. Elle vit un petit arbre et soudain plissa les yeux. Si elle le regardait de plus près... Mais oui, il s'agissait bien de son bandeau !

Elle fut peinée de constater que Gajil ne l'avait pas gardé avec lui. Secrètement, elle était heureuse que le mage d'acier l'ai en sa possession ; cela avait créé une sorte de lien qui n'avait pu mis être en place avec le Dragon Slayer si froid.

Pensive, elle se mit à dériver et repensa à son rêve. Son rêve qui l'avait presque guidée jusqu'à Gajil, si elle y réfléchissait bien. Se serait-elle autant intéressée au mage d'acier sans ce songe si étrange ? Il était probable que non. Elle fronça les sourcils. Levy n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Gajil s'était manifesté ainsi à elle. C'était assez étrange...

Constatant qu'Happy l'observait avec attention, se demandant certainement ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle le rassura d'un signe et reprit la route.

Soudain, elle aperçut des traces de sang sur le sol. Inquiète, elle accéléra le pas. Se pouvait-il qu'il appartienne à Gajil ? Après tout, la forêt était un milieu hostile... Elle eut peur tout d'un coup et se mit à courir précipitamment, s'égratignant les genoux et les mollets au passage. C'était bien elle, ça. Se blesser par inattention au lieu de pendant un combat. Elle enrageait de se sentir si faible. Pourtant elle continua de courir, ne pouvant se permettre de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit. Les jambes coupées, elle vit avec effroi la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Gajil avait des bleus et plusieurs coupures plus ou moins importantes, du sang coulant abondamment de certaines d'entre elles. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait paralysée. Le mage d'acier était devenu fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Devant elle, le Dragon Slayer frappait, frappait, frappait et frappait une mage qui était déjà inconsciente, peut-être depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Devant elle, Gajil frappait une mage... qui avait son visage. Devant elle, le mage d'acier la frappait. Devant elle, il prenait du plaisir à la torturer – car ce qu'il se passait à présent pouvait être comparé à de la torture.

Levy ne réfléchit plus. Elle se mit tout simplement à courir lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Gajil. Des yeux effrayant, fous, et par-dessus tout... sans une once de pitié. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était un démon. Elle ne le connaissait pas.

Elle ne put voir en s'enfuyant Happy, qui tournait en rond d'un air indécis. Elle ne put voir non plus Happy, qui sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il devait faire. Mais si elle l'avait vu, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à suivre le cheminement du matou. Happy allait prévenir Natsu... à tire d'ailes.


	10. Peur

Et, voilà, vous l'attendiez (ou pas ^^'), c'est le chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

* * *

Levy courut à en perdre haleine, ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Elle se fichait bien de s'égratigner la peau. Elle fuyait juste un homme qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître. La folie apparente dans ce regard rubis était effroyable. La jeune fille avait l'impression que c'était comme s'il avait été incapable de se contrôler. Et puis, toutes ces blessures… ? Elle buta sur une racine et tomba la tête la première, roulant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sa course ne se stoppa que quelques mètres plus loin, et la mage eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. Elle se sentait épuisée et tremblante.

Elle ne remarqua ni la première larme qui roula sur sa joue, ni la deuxième, ni même la troisième. Levy se sentait vide, atone. Par-dessus toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, une dominait : pourquoi Gajil avait-il frappé avec une telle violence une fille qui avait son visage ?

* * *

La tête toujours posée contre ses mains, Gajil ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était enfin définitivement débarrassé de la crevette, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas plus heureux ? Plus besoin de se cacher ! Même si elle le voyait, elle ne s'approcherait pas de lui.

Rah ! Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Il était vraiment étrange, en ce moment, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était ! Cette crevette lui posait décidément bien des problèmes, même lorsqu'elle n'était plus là. Le Dragon Slayer se leva et fit les cent pas, pestant contre cette trace verte qui devenait de plus en plus opaque au fur et à mesure du nombre de ronds qu'il faisait.

D'ailleurs, tant qu'il y pensait… Ça devait être la crevette qui l'avait pisté. Tout prenait un sens ! Il lui avait laissé son manteau, presque son bien le plus précieux, comment s'étonner que le sort marche aussi bien ? Il aurait déjà dû s'estomper, mais il brillait toujours de la même lueur. C'était très irritant. Ou alors… Puisqu'il avait un peu de temps à tuer, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que la ligne émeraude disparaisse.

* * *

Happy volait le plus vite possible, affolé. Ce mage n'était pas humain ! Il faisait presque plus peur que Natsu, ce n'était pas peu dire ! Levy avait été en contact avec un type vraiment dangereux. Il s'était assuré que la jeune mage s'enfuie aussi avant de prendre ses ailes à son coup, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité.

Il avait dit qu'il pouvait la protéger en cas de pépin mais il jouait au lâche ! Happy serra les dents. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le Dragon Slayer. En parlant de Dragon Slayer… Natsu avait-il tout avoué ? Lui qui avait tant de mal à garder un secret… Pour une fois, le chat bleu espéra qu'il l'avait fait. Plus vite les mages de Fairy Tail les rejoindraient, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il les guide… Ce qu'il comptait bien faire sans dévier d'un poil ! Bon, en même temps, si la trace ne s'amenuisait pas entre deux, ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Happy, consciencieux, mémorisa quand même le chemin au cas où. Il était impatient de revoir son compagnon. Il avait beaucoup à lui dire !

* * *

Levy, peu à peu, se calma et tenta de raisonner avec logique. Bon. Gajil avait frappé une fille qui avait emprunté son visage. Maintenant, il fallait essayer de retracer les événements avant ce « dérapage ». Il était blessé. Salement même. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait affronté cette Doppelgänger*, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir du mal à la mettre au tapis. Donc, il ya avait plusieurs hypothèses qui pouvaient paraître crédibles :

La première, c'était que le mage d'acier était vraiment fou. Hum. Pas celle qui lui plaisait la plus.

La deuxième, c'était que la fille avait fait exprès de se faire battre pour une raison obscure. Ce qui était tout de même le moins crédible : pourquoi acculer un homme aussi fort que Gajil pour ensuite se laisser corriger ?

La troisième… C'était que Gajil n'avait pu se décider à lever la main sur son visage… du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Levy. La jeune fille rougit sans raison apparente. Cette hypothèse ne lui paraissait pas très crédible non plus… Mais il fallait avouer que c'était celle qui paraissait la plus séduisante.

Du coup, la crevette ne savait plus vraiment démêler le vrai du faux. Tout était si embrouillé ! Et ses sentiments personnels risquaient de fausser son jugement d'habitude si sûr. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de tout comprendre : retourner vers le Dragon Slayer pour exiger des explications ! Ça ressemblait un peu trop à une mission-suicide aux yeux de la jeune fille… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mit donc en marche, pouvant se guider grâce à la ligne émeraude toujours aussi visible qui la conduirait directement au mage d'acier. Quant elle y pensait, c'était étrange… La potion ne s'était pas dissipée, pas même un peu ! Or, plus l'objet en question était important pour le propriétaire, plus la « filature » durerait de temps. Il semblait bien que Gajil tenait plus à son manteau qu'il n'y paraissait…

Et pourtant il lui avait laissé ! Levy rougit de nouveau. Était-il plus attaché à la jeune fille qu'il ne voulait le faire croire ? Cette constatation lui fit vraiment plaisir. Elle eut tout de même peur de sauter de joie tout de suite, son jugement était peut-être erroné une fois de plus.

Elle verrait une fois face à face avec Gajil. Les yeux dans les yeux, tout être humain est incapable de mentir. Restait juste à espérer que Gajil rentre aussi dans le statut d' « humain »…

* * *

Gajil, de son côté, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Oui, c'était le cas de le dire : il était redevenu un vrai gosse. Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant et observa son œuvre, satisfait. Devant lui s'étendait une vaste prairie qu'il avait trouvée sans vraiment chercher, et en avait fait… Une immense feuille de dessin.

Grâce à la trace qui continuait de le suivre – et qui d'un coup devenait beaucoup moins chiante – il avait créé un immense dragon (sans « lever le crayon », comme on aurait pu dire) rugissant dans le ciel. Mais il ne s'était pas contenté de celui-là. Non, il avait aussi dessiné un chat – oui, il avait un faible pour les chats, et alors ? – quelques oiseaux, et… une crevette. Qui malheureusement, était très mal faite. Bon, il avait pas vraiment l'habitude de marcher en voulant faire une crevette avec ses pas, non plus. Mais il était plutôt fier du résultat.

Parce qu'il continuait à observer son dessin grandeur nature et que cela l'avait enfin détendu, il ne remarqua pas le bruit de pas qui se dirigeait doucement vers lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus l'homme – ou la femme – lever un objet qui avait l'air très lourd. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un souffle un peu trop précipité. Il se retourna avec vivacité, mais moins que son agresseur. Celui-ci lui donna un coup sur la tête avec fracas, et Gajil sombra, se maudissant de tant d'inattention.

* * *

* Un (ou une ?) Doppelgänger est une personne qui peut copier l'apparence de quelqu'un. Et oui, n'oublions pas que Levy est une mage des mots ! Elle s'y connaît en noms compliqués ^^


	11. Le masque tombe

Voilà, chapitre 11 !

Mais j'ai peur de ne plus vraiment suivre le caractère original des persos. Et puis, celui que j'ai mis à la fin... Avouons que c'est plutôt improbable ^^'

Alors, vos reviews (s'il vous plaît ? ^^) ? =D

* * *

Levy éclata de rire. Un gamin. Gajil était un vrai gamin ! Même d'où elle était, elle pouvait clairement voir la patte de l' « artiste ». Il s'était bien amusé, apparemment. Levy fut impressionnée devant le dragon énorme et rugissant qui se tenait à sa droite. Elle ne pouvait le nier, le Dragon Slayer était plutôt doué. Ses dessins, bien que de perspective difficile à se représenter, étaient saisissants de réalité. Sauf… un.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une crevette. Elle était trop bizarre, surtout qu'il l'avait attifée d'une robe qui rendait l'identification du crustacé encore plus compliquée. Levy pouffa. C'était vraiment mal fait. Elle continua de suivre pas à pas la ligne du mage d'acier et fronça les sourcils. Là où la trace verte était un peu plus foncée, certainement parce qu'il était resté plus longtemps… Elle ne rêvait pas, il s'agissait bien de gouttelettes de sang par terre !

Inquiète, Levy continua de suivre la ligne, qui cette fois était au ras du sol, peut-être parce que Gajil avait été traîné pendant qu'il était inconscient. Elle se sentit inquiète et furieuse en même temps. C'était une habitude, chez lui, de passer de Charybde en Sylla* ?! Elle continua de pester pour oublier la peur qui lui broyait le cœur. S'il était blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… même avec son endurance exceptionnelle, il risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps.

* * *

Gajil se réveilla. Gardant les yeux fermés, il tenta de se repérer grâce à son nez et à son ouïe. Tâche plutôt mal partie, puisqu'il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de gourdin sur la tête chaque fois qu'il tentait le plus infime mouvement. Bon. Il était mal barré. En se remémorant les événements, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide. Baisser sa garde à ce point ! Il était blessé, il aurait dû donc faire preuve d'encore plus de vigilance que d'ordinaire. Mais il avait préféré s'amuser au mépris du danger. Et voilà le résultat… Le Dragon Slayer ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Dire que tout ce qui lui était arrivé était en partie la faute d'une crevette dont il préférait taire le nom… Il avait pourtant été persuadé d'être « guéri », après son accès de folie sur Ilona. Mais dès qu'il avait aperçut Levy, il avait été à nouveau « infecté ». Et ce « virus » était vraiment chiant. S'il se ramollissait autant, il ne ferait pas long feu. En plus, il avait une furieuse envie de vomir. C'en était désolant. Gajil avait honte de lui. Ne tenant plus, il ouvrit les yeux. Il constata qu'il avait un boulet au pied – ce qu'il n'avait pu remarquer puisqu'il se trouvait couché – et des barreaux en face de lui. Son ravisseur devait être complètement idiot, pour avoir mis de l'acier partout. Pour Gajil, c'était un véritable festin.

Il croqua avec force un barreau et… recula le plus vite possible, tenant sa molaire qui venait de se briser. La vache ! Ça faisait super mal ! Bah oui, il avait mordu avec force… Pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle ! Sauf que maintenant, il le regrettait un peu. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le bracelet sur son bras. Enfin, c'était plus un instrument de torture qu'un bracelet. Ce truc immonde aspirait sans cesse sa magie et… était planté _sous_ sa peau. Charmant ! Il serait plutôt malvenu de l'enlever.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses auparavant. Peut-être une version améliorée des chaînes lacrima pour sadiques ? Le mage d'acier sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, _celui-là_ ?! Son compte n'était pas censé être réglé ? Il rugit et se jeta sur les barreaux :

- Bordel, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

L'homme, faussement flatté, répondit d'un ton sucré :

- Gajil, Gajil, Gajil… Je n'ai cessé de t'observer durant tout ce temps. Il était plutôt intéressant de voir ton évolution. Mais lorsque tu es tombé sur cette mage de Fairy Tail…

En évoquant le nom de la guilde, sa voix n'était plus mielleuse du tout. Elle était tranchante et remplie de haine. Une promesse de représailles rien qu'en prononçant un mot. C'était assez flippant. Il reprit, à nouveau de ce ton horripilant :

- Tes défenses sont tombées à l'eau ! Gajil Redfox, se lier avec quelqu'un ! Il y a de quoi rire, non ?

En effet, il accompagna sa tirade d'un rire horriblement long. Gajil se boucha les oreilles. Il se demandait comment il avait pu supporter autant de temps ce type.

* * *

Levy, ayant couru presque tout le long, arriva alors que la dernière lueur émeraude s'estompait. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Elle rentra dans une grotte à l'aspect sordide et aperçut quelqu'un qui la fit claquer des dents. Il parlait le plus naturellement du monde avec Gajil, qui semblait vouloir lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle ne put empêcher le tremblement de ses mains. Lu-chan en avait parlé sur le ton de la désinvolture pour ne pas trop effrayer son amie… mais c'était peine perdue. Levy avait vraiment peur.

Mais comment était-il possible que José soit ici ?

* * *

*Passer de Charybde en Sylla, en gros, c'est se sortir d'un ennui pour en tomber direct sur un plus gros ! Et oui, Levy aime utiliser des expressions alambiquées =3


	12. Déplacer des montagnes

Et voilà, chapitre 12 ! Avec un énorme retard :'(

Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est bientôt fini !

Normalement, un épilogue et hop ! Terminé ! =)

Ce qui clôturera ma première longue fanfiction é_è

Bonne lecture !

* * *

José tourna la tête vers Levy, qui crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir ici même. Elle put tant bien que mal rester debout, mais elle n'en menait vraiment pas large. Gajil tourna à son tour la tête dans sa direction, mais avait repris une expression impassible. Toutefois, il fallait croire que sa carapace était moins solide qu'avant, car la jeune mage put déceler une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux si particuliers.

Elle aurait pu sourire si elle ne tremblait pas autant. Il avait fait tant de mal à Lu-chan... Alors qu'il était juste en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avancer ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Levy jeta un regard furtif à Gajil, qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait sa venue. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était discrètement observé par la petite mage. Soudain, stupéfaite, elle vit le Dragon Slayer ébaucher un sourire. Un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère.

Si le mage d'acier souriait parce que Levy était là, elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes. Elle puisa un courage dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et mit un pied en avant. C'était un pas dérisoire, minuscule. Un tout petit pas qui venait de fixer sa décision.

Gajil était emprisonné, certainement incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Il n'y avait donc qu'elle pour le sortir de là. Et elle comptait bien partir avec lui. Après tout, il ne lui avait encore rien expliqué !

* * *

Gajil regardait José avec toute la haine dont il était capable. C'était donc lui, caché derrière toute cette mascarade... Ilona devait n'être qu'un pion. José était finalement assez prévisible. Cet homme aimait se servir de n'importe quel mage – peu importe qu'il s'en sorte ou non – pour avoir simplement à « terminer le boulot ».

Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur les barreaux pour l'effrayer un peu, cet imbécile arrogant, lorsque la crevette avait débarqué. En voyant José, son visage avait abordé une pâleur effrayante. La fillette crevait de peur, c'était évident.

Pourtant, elle était là. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et le fait qu'elle soit là, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'avait suivi. Il sourit, presque attendri. La crevette était bornée. Bornée... Mais très attachante, finalement. Il releva la tête et faillit se mordre la langue lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune mage n'avait rien perdu du fil de pensées qui avaient défilé sur son visage.

Elle fit un sourire à son tour, paraissant cette fois déterminée. La peur semblait l'avoir déserté. Gajil en fut impressionné. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, de reprendre du poil de la bête comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait motivé ce brusque changement ? Il se mordit vraiment la langue lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était à cause – ou grâce ? – à son sourire. C'était un peu gênant, quand même.

Si la crevette faisait un tel choix, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester à ne rien faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se débarrasser de ce maudit bracelet. Bien que prête, Levy ne pouvait faire face seule. Quoique, pas sûr qu'il soit très utile, dans l'état où il était... C'était embêtant. Il s'assit pour économiser un maximum de forces. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais le bracelet et observa avec curiosité ce qu'allait faire la crevette.

* * *

Levy attendit que José se décide. Il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, il fallait donc qu'elle agisse avec toute la finesse dont elle était capable. L'ancien maître de Phantom Lord, n'étant pas stupide, ne tomberait pas facilement dans un piège. Si elle était capable d'en trouver un en si peu de temps...

L'ennemi de Marakof fit un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos et sans attendre, invoqua une poignée de fantômes. Levy sentit des larmes lui titiller les yeux. Elle les renvoya rageusement. Cette attaque allait faire mal. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer quoi que ce soit et hurla.

Elle s'était trompée. Pour elle, c'était impossible de battre cet homme. Elle avait été si présomptueuse ! Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'elle pourrait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'homme qui avait battu Erza ? Elle s'écroula. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Gajil crier de rage avant de sombrer. Comme quoi, même si elle agissait avec courage, elle restait faible et inutile...

* * *

Gajil vit la crevette tomber et cria. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il cria de nouveau, cette fois de douleur en arrachant le bracelet-lacrima qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie. Bordel... Se tenant avec force sa main devenue totalement inutile, il chargea. José avait voulu le narguer en mettant de l'acier tout autour de lui, mais maintenant il allait payer.

Il avala brutalement les barres qui se tenaient devant lui, grognant de rage. José, ayant compris son erreur, parut effrayé. Il recula de quelques pas puis sembla se rendre compte de l'état de faiblesse du Dragon Slayer. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas un point qui jouait en sa faveur... Il pesta. S'il avait pris cette foutue décision plus tôt, la crevette et lui n'en seraient pas là... Il jeta un regard de regrets en direction de la jeune mage évanouie.

Grossière erreur. José, ayant remarqué son manège, n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il invoqua de nouveau ses horribles spectres et les envoya vers la jeune fille. Le sang de Gajil ne fit qu'un tour :

- Arrête, sale enflure !

Il se précipita sur son ennemi. Après, il ne se souvenait plus réellement. Tout était flou. Il entendait l'ex-maître de Phantom Lord crier – de rage ? De peur ? Autre chose ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Puis il se vit, tremblant, chancelant, à bout de forces... mais victorieux. La crevette reposait encore une fois dans ses bras, mais cette fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la lâcher.

Il aperçut au loin un chat bleu, épuisé, reposant sur l'épaule d'un garçon peut-être plus jeune que lui, les cheveux roses et ébouriffés. Ça avait tout l'air d'être du style Fairy Tail, ça. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Le mage d'acier avait mal, si mal...

Finalement, il s'arrêta, serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait sa crevette, ignorant la brûlure lancinante qui élançait, plus que nulle part ailleurs, son poignet. Il n'avait que quelques secondes à tenir... Quelques toutes petites secondes...

Gajil sombra.

* * *

Natsu courait, encore et encore. Il se demandait depuis un bon moment déjà si Happy et lui n'avaient pas fait une énorme erreur. Son compagnon avait déboulé, complètement paniqué, n'en pouvant plus tellement il avait volé, et avait tout raconté de but en blanc. Le mage aux cheveux roses s'était enflammé. Alors que toute la guilde tentait encore de digérer les propos invraisemblables du matou, Natsu avait foncé, attrapant la queue du chat bleu au passage.

Happy lui avait été d'une précieuse aide pour ne pas se perdre en chemin, mais plus personne ne pouvait les suivre. Le mage de feu imaginait déjà Lucy dans une colère noire, et c'était assez effrayant. Il faudrait qu'une fois rentré à la guilde, il mette les choses au clair avec la constellationniste.

Car il ne doutait pas. Il rentrerai avec Levy, c'était une certitude. Il entendit Happy s'apprêter à lui donner une direction lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Cette odeur... Pas de doute, c'était celle de la jeune mage des mots ! Il accéléra, remarquant avec perplexité que l'odeur s'approchait de lui.

Et alors... Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, un homme – et d'après les descriptions qu'il en avait reçu, ça ne pouvait être que Gajil – se tenait devant lui. Il ne devait pas y avoir un centimètre carré de sa peau – qui était pourtant censée être solide – épargné.

Mais il tenait, avançait, serrant la minuscule mage inconsciente contre lui. Il aperçut alors Natsu, et un sourire fugace adoucit les traits du mage d'acier. Mais aussitôt après, son visage se tordit de douleur et il s'arrêta. Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas... Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Natsu accéléra encore, Happy ayant quitté son épaule pour lui permettre d'aller le plus vite possible.

Alors que Gajil s'effondrait, il le rattrapa de justesse. Il l'installa dos au sol, laissant Levy là où elle était – le mage d'acier le méritait bien, quand même – et lui lança avec un grand sourire :

- Si ta détermination est si forte... Tu es parfait pour Fairy Tail !


	13. Epilogue

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je me sens soulagée d'avoir fini cette fanfic, et en même temps, un peu triste... Je suis bizarre ^^

Bon, j'ai peur d'avoir dérapé un peu sur la fin, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau couple, pouf, comme ça é_è

Et puis, oui, bon, José, je sais c'était pas très crédible qu'il soit là, comme par hasard, mais je voulais un ennemi qui puisse en vouloir et à Levy (puisqu'elle est de Fairy Tail) et à Gajil (puisqu'il a laissé tomber Phantom Lord). Et, avouons-le, les grands méchants, c'est pas mon truc T^T

Je pense que ce que je regrette le plus... C'est de ne pas avoir fait une seule scène de combat. Pour être honnête, je suis incapable d'en écrire une correcte, donc j'ai trouvé des trucs pour qu'à chaque fois le combat soit très rapide, qu'il n' y ait pas besoin de description. Désolée...

Comme je ne peux pas faire que des fics sans scènes crédibles de bataille ou etc, j'y travaille ù.ù

Je compte bien m'améliorer ! =D

Je trouve pas mal de défauts à cette première fic, mais si je change quelque chose, alors je dois changer autre chose, puis autre chose... Bref, je réécris tout XD

Donc je vais laisser ça comme ça =)

Et j'arrête de parler, sinon mon petit blabla (petit ?) va finir par être plus gros que ma fin ! XD

Ah ! Une dernière chose ! Merci beaucoup à Robin413 de m'avoir laissé une review. C'est très gentil =D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Levy sourit en discutant de tout et de rien avec Lucy. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Natsu, qui voulait se battre avec un certain mage qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle rougit. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment pu assister aux événements, Mirajane, étant devenue plus proche d'elle depuis sa crise de larmes, lui avait tout expliqué.

Oui, pendant que Lucy s'était occupé de crier sur Natsu avec exaspération. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment été vexée que le mage de feu parte comme ça, en plus en lui ayant caché des choses pendant autant de temps.

Natsu avait dû attendre longuement avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose sans se faire réprimander, mais finalement, il fallait croire qu'il avait trouvé les mots, puisque Lucy, apaisée mais toujours un peu en colère, était partie chez elle pour réfléchir.

Quand à Gajil... Avant que Natsu ne se fasse entraîner par la constellationniste, il avait amené le Dragon Slayer inconscient sur son épaule, Levy sur l'autre. Alors que Polussyca était venue en urgence, hurlant sur quiconque venait la déranger et râlant sans cesse, le mage de feu avait expliqué, accompagné par Happy, ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre tous les deux.

Toute la guilde alors avait attendu la décision du maître, qui avait déclaré avec un sourire paternel que si Gajil était d'accord pour rejoindre Fairy Tail, ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. À condition qu'il fasse un peu d'efforts sur son caractère, bien sûr... Mais cette réflexion-là, il l'avait gardée pour lui.

José avait été retrouvé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, incapable de bouger, et ne pouvant répéter qu'une seule et même chose :

- Un dragon... J'ai vu un dragon...

Ce mystère-là, Levy n'était pas sûre que Gajil lui-même puisse l'éclairer...

Elle se souvenait s'être réveillée, les visages inquiets de Jett et Droy penchés sur elle. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, ils avaient fondu en larmes. Décidément, ça risquait de devenir une habitude...

Mais cette fois-là, elle avait vu Gajil dans un lit adjacent au sien, et avait sourit avec franchise. Mirajane, dissimulée dans l'ombre, était partie furtivement, satisfaite. C'était tellement mieux que ça se passe ainsi. Une personne à souffrir était bien suffisant.

Elle avait sursauté en voyant Grey, adossé contre le mur, qui avait semblé l'attendre depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre. Impossible de reprendre son sourire, et il était si proche. Le visage de Grey s'était illuminé. Et Mirajane, pétrifiée, n'avait pu qu'apprécier la caresse incroyablement douce de la main du mage de glace sur sa joue. Et son sourire avait jailli, si spontané, si sincère, si émerveillé, que Grey avait éclaté de rire. La barmaid n'avait plus eu qu'à le suivre.

Ça, Mirajane ne l'avait soufflé à Levy qu'à demi-mots, mais la jeune fille était suffisamment intelligente pour en comprendre le sens caché. Elle était très heureuse pour son amie, et voyait bien les regards gênés que Grey lui lançait, semblant vouloir dire : "Chut !".

Elle pouffa. Bien sûr qu'elle serait discrète. Elle ne s'appelait pas Happy. Quoique... Récemment, à la surprise générale, le matou s'était révélé pouvoir bien garder un secret. Ce qui n'avait pas réellement joué en sa faveur... Mais Levy ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette erreur. Même si elle s'était retrouvée blessée, ce n'était rien comparé à la joie d'avoir rencontré le Dragon Slayer.

La jeune fille se souvint de son rêve... Finalement, elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard si poignant de Gajil. Peut-être parce que grâce à elle, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'avoir, ou, plus vraisemblablement, qu'il s'agissait de son ancien "regard intérieur". Des yeux qu'il n'avait jamais arboré, mais qui étaient présents. Sa carapace était juste tellement épaisse avant qu'elle ne le rencontre que sa dureté s'était étendue jusqu'à son regard. "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme", pourtant l'âme pouvait vraiment se cacher très loin...

Mais c'était fini. La baston générale de la guilde la rattrapant dans ses réflexions, elle se leva, fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, et même si ses amis étaient très attachants, ils étaient pour le moment trop bruyants à son goût.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie puis s'arrêta net. Gajil, ayant réussi l'exploit de sortir du bazar de pieds et de mains qui se tapaient dessus en tout sens, il venait de prendre la main de Levy. Elle se tourna vers lui, et rit intérieurement quand elle vit la tête du Dragon Slayer résolument tournée à l'opposé, ce qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à dissimuler ses joues légèrement rosies.

Levy serra sa minuscule main dans celle, gigantesque, du mage d'acier, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il était temps d'expérimenter quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître, même avec les livres... Et Gajil semblait bien d'accord.


End file.
